


Grace

by Valeria2067



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock disagree on the issue of Hamish saying the blessing before meals. Hamish makes their decision for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Gracia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/872729) by [randomsociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath)



“John, you don’t seriously expect me to do this…”

“Hush, Sherlock. Go ahead, Hal. Say the blessing before we eat.”

“He’s three, John. And you know my feelings on this subject.”

“Yeah, and I know your mum’s feelings, and we’re having dinner with her tomorrow. I don’t want her thinking her grandson is a pagan…at least not yet, OK?

“Fine…..ridiculous, but fine.”

“Ready, Hal? Remember how it starts?”

“Okay, Daddy. Um… God, we…. Um…God,”

“Oh, God…”

“Shut up, Sherlock. It’s okay, Hal. Just think. Remember what Daddy said? God..”

“DAMMIT! Daddy says God Dammit!”

“No, ….NO…Hal, not that… No, the OTHER one…”

“Umm.. God Dammit, you arrogant wanker!”

“Excellent, Hamish. That is indeed what your Daddy says on many occasions.”

“Oh, for… Fine. Forget it. Fine. And listen, Hal, if Grandmummy asks you to say the prayer tomorrow, just say… Say you’re Buddhist, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

“And as for you, Sherlock Holmes…”

“Yes, John?”

“You can wipe that smug look RIGHT off your face, you… You goddamn arrogant wanker.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a photoset by holmesalone on Tumblr


End file.
